Troubled Pasts and Troubled Minds
by wannabewriter101
Summary: A newly turned vampire with no memory of who she is finds herself in the Quilete werewolves' custody. will turn into JacobOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please keep that in mind... enjoy :D

disclaimer: i do not own twilight

* * *

It was a clear night, the moon was blazing through the trees, lighting the way for anyone willing to venture out of their home. It was peaceful as well; _too peaceful_ an overly suspicious mind would say, with the only sound being the winds brushing gently through the trees and an occasional hoot from an owl.

The moment was quickly tainted as the swishes and thuds of someone running became more and more apparent. If one were to have extraordinary hearing, one would also notice the intermittent gasps and sniffles, accompanied by an occasional soft sob. If one were to look they would see that a young woman was running incomprehensibly, frantically even. And if one were to completely disregard the flailing of her limbs and the speed of her movements and concentrate solely on her face they would find something very odd indeed.

Her eyes were red. That alone could make a grown man tremble. Yet the more noticeable thing was her expression. She was not looking back; in fact, she didn't look like she was running _from_ anything. The expression of total fear on her face was more of something inward. The girl kept holding her arms close to her body and looking at her hands in horror. She moved carefully, as if she touched something, she would break. She glanced at her hands again and for a moment it was as if you could see into her mind.

Fear. Stark, unexplained, incomprehensible fear. So distracted was she with her thoughts that she didn't notice the sudden quiets rustling nearby. She wasn't aware of they sets of eyes gleaming in the dark beside her. She didn't comprehend anything besides her own horror until it was too late.

* * *

She came to slowly, her vision blurry. Unfortunately her hearing was working perfectly, judging by the two men arguing outside the door of her current situation. Each syllable was pounding and grinding into her skull. The pain brought her attention to her position. Surprisingly there were no restraints, though she began rubbing her wrists anyway, stopping abruptly when she noticed the flecks of blood on her hands. Giving a soft dry sob she pulled her knees up to her chin. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she immediately froze and started shaking.

_No. nonono, not again, no, Please God no._

She stopped breathing. The relief was instantaneous, she almost sighed with thanks but caught herself. A burning liquid was building in the back of her throat. Her shaking intensified tenfold. Caught up in trying to quell the flaming urge, she was startled by the door slamming open. A group of men, wait, not all men, flooded in. She winced at the raw hatred on their faces and prepared herself for the brunt of an attack.

"Where's your coven, bloodsucker?" one of the younger men burst out, a deep frown etched on his features, some of his black hair draping in front of his face like a curtain intent on keeping the rest of the world out.

She gasped and immediately winced again as the tantalizing smells made her throat start burning once again. She began rocking herself back and forth, whispering under her breath in a tortured tone, her eyes never meeting them but never staying still either. Biting back a sob, she looked up at them and with a quivering gulp of air she managed to gasp.

"Bloodsucker?" she smacked her self internally for how her voice shook and wavered.

If at all possible their stares and frowns intensified, causing her to go back to her swaying, not trusting herself to be able to look at them. Suddenly a brisk wind came in through the door, carrying with it all the smells of her surroundings and with it the enticing smell from before. The burning and aching of her throat and lungs became too much as she opened her mouth and started wailing.

"No!" she began throwing herself against the walls of the structure, startling the men. "I won't! Not again! Please God not again!" with an eerie shriek she began clawing at her hands. Sobbing all the while. The strange men looking on in shock until finally one of them snapped out of it, and began to try to hold her down. In her anguish, she didn't notice that she flung him off of her as easily as she would an annoying pet, nor did she notice the younger men's angry reaction and slight morphing of their features.

The oldest looking of them frowned and walked towards the girl and looked her in the eye until she had stopped.

"Then will you tell you what your name is?" he said. His voice reminding her of a rock inside a pillowcase, on the surface it looks soft, but lay your head on it you're in for a surprise.

She looked around frantically, still giving a sniffle every few minutes, her eyes widened in realization and turned back toward him.

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own twilight, if i did...well, i wouldn't be writing this.

hope you like! :)

* * *

Oh my god

_Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod. _

That phrase went through her mind over and over again. Overwhelmed, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get her mind to stop, even for a second.

_I can't remember. I can't remember _anything!

The men were watching her warily as she tried to collect herself. Trying not to breath too deeply, she slowly lifted her head and stared at them while trying to control the unfamiliar urges. Blinking, trying to take it all in, she looked at each face.

There was the one who had called her a bloodsucker before, he seemed angry, _that's a stupid thing to think, they're _all_ angry._ His hair was still hanging in front of his face, hiding his eyes. Another was staring at her, looking slightly curious underneath the intense glare. One man stood out, mostly because he seemed to be the one in charge. A couple of them started whispering and talking to him. Startled, she found out that she could hear them.

"So what do we do Sam?" _Sam, so that's his name_. She filed it back in her memory bank, chanting it over and over in her mind. _This_ was something she would be able to remember.

"What do you think? We can't do anything until we know if she has other vampires looking for her,"

_Other _Vampires. She started rocking back and forth again. A low growl erupted from the corner of the room. She glanced up to see a wolf. She blinked slowly. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she giggled. The men's attention was immediately back on her, their gazes surprised. She felt the need to explain.

"I can remember I like dogs, but I can't remember my name," she said, her giggling dying down. She gestured toward the canine in the corner, "Does she bite?"

One of the men snorted, "Not unless she gets bitten first," the words were said with as much force as if he had stabbed her.

Not to be dismayed, she inched toward the wolf and slowly reached her hand for the dog to sniff. Thought not expecting a warm greeting, she certainly didn't expect her to snap at her. Quickly retreating to the middle of the room, she glanced down at her hand and gasped. Bringing in with it all the smells from before she was left bewildered and petrified. It was a deep cut, but that wasn't blood oozing out of the wound

She looked up at them and with a blink of her wide red eyes she slowly opened her mouth

"What's wrong with me?" her voice barely came out, it was choked, like she hadn't wanted the words to escape her throat. She looked from one person to another as some of them avoided her gaze.

"Maybe we should take her to the Cullens," one whispered with a bitter voice. She noticed that the boy with the black hair flinched at the name and his frown deepened.

"At least we'd know if she was lying or not," added another voice in the corner. Sam seemed to go over it in his mind, and then nodded. With a fleeting glance at the boy who flinched he turned and said

"We'll need to contact them in some way, I'm sorry Jacob, but you'll need to talk to Bella, see if we can get a meeting" Jacob winced at the name.

"Who are the Cullens?" She asked, not sure about _any_ of this.

There was silence for a while, aside from occasional growling of the wolves, but she could feel the tension that was building.

"Leeches, just like you!" a throaty growl burst out of Jacob, his face twisting, at first she thought from his growing resentment towards her, whatever she was, but it was more than that. As she looked closer, she could see his hair changing to a chocolate color, but then he looked away, taking deep breaths.

"I'd better get going, " he grumbled in a deep voice. She flinched as he slammed the door shut, causing a breeze to flow towards her. The hunger returned with a vengeance, coating her throat and clouding her mind. Someone clearing his throat jolted her back to the present. Alarmed she held her breath for a minute, bringing a sense of hollow victory.

"So," she paused, "I'm a…a vampire?" She peeked up at them nervously, biting her lip as she fiddled with her hands. Something about them didn't feel right.

_Stupid girl, of course they don't feel right. _Nothing _feels right anymore._ With that morose thought she started swaying again, waiting for their response.

"You're a vampire," Sam nodded; he acted as if he was cursed for even saying the word.

She was swallowed and cleared her throat. "Does…does that mean that I…kill people?" her voice shook and if it was possible her face even paler than before. She kept her gaze on the floor as she waited for an answer.

"I think that's enough questions for now," a woman in the corner said stiffly.

That's funny, I thought the wolf was there…

"Yes, you're probably right," that was Sam this time, but with an awkward catch in his voice. There seemed to be tension between the two.

Jacob came barreling back into the room, fuming, in between soft growls he managed to pronounce

"They aren't there, they've gone on a 'camping trip'"

Her mind tried to process this. What were they going to do with her now? Was anybody even looking for her? Why were they avoiding her questions? She slowly lifted her head and stared at them

"What now?"

* * *

please review, reviews are nice


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: twilight is not mine...(sobs in a corner)

_**Previously:**_

_Jacob came barreling back into the room, fuming, in between soft growls he managed to pronounce_

"_They aren't there, they've gone on a 'camping trip'" _

_Her mind tried to process this. What were they going to do with her now? Was anybody even looking for her? Why were they avoiding her questions? She slowly lifted her head and stared at them _

"_What now?"_

* * *

She noticed how everyone glanced at her every couple of seconds as Sam paced. The only person who's gazed never left her was Jacob; the intense heated glare was enough to burn a hole straight through her. Squirming she turned her eyes to Sam, who was caught up in his relentless strides.

"She doesn't smell like one of _them_," Her attention was brought back to Jacob as he made his thoughts known. She could have sworn that he blushed for a second, but then silently reproached herself for even thinking that as his jaw stiffened, his gleaming eyes daring her to respond.

" I just meant that she doesn't reek like the others, you can tell that she is one of them," this was directed at the curious stares his statement brought. He seemed vaguely disturbed by all of it. His stare drifted downward to her hands and his eyes hardened.

Glancing down, she realized her hands were still mostly plastered in blood. Her stomach heaving and burning simultaneously, she began rubbing her hands together. Trying to get the blood off. Whimpering, she started running her hands across the floor. Even when the blood was long gone she kept rubbing them.

"I…" her voice caught. She took a breath and started again, her voice now ragged from the emotion.

"It won't come off," she sniffed.

One of the men _the curious one from before_, she thought, went outside and returned with a wet rag. Her tossed it to her and stepped back to the wall.

With a quick thank you she swiftly started washing her hands, rubbing them raw as she went over and over them with the rag. Sam seemed puzzled by her behavior. He looked at her with a confused appearance and opened his mouth.

"So whose blood is it?" Jacob burst out, his face somewhat worried, his brow creased. She could almost hear his thoughts, was it someone he knew? Someone he cared about? Someone he loved?

She looked at the floor and slowly shook her head, keeping her head down.

"I-I don't know, there wasn't any body there when I woke up," Sam's head shot up at this

"Woke up? Vampires don't sleep!" growls came from the outside of the structure and a bitter chuckle from the female in the corner.

"Isn't it obvious? She's lying! Look at her eyes! She feeds on humans."

She felt all of their eyes turn towards hers as surely as she could feel the floor underneath her. Shivering, she hugged her knees up to her chest. The growls from outside strengthened by the second until it was almost a roar. She tugged her shaking hands up toward her face and inspected them closely; trying to take her mind off the growing danger she had found herself in.

"We won't know for sure until tomorrow," Jacob said his voice tense, like he was holding back something. When she lifted her head to look, she saw his face was rigid, his jaw clenched. She got a hunch that he hadn't wanted to say anything. The woman started to retaliate, but Jacob interrupted.

"And even if she does, we don't know where her coven is, we can't do anything for, or to her yet." He directed the last part to the woman.

"Well said, Jake." One of the men whispered, "Well, we can't do much here, it's almost night anyway. All we can do is post guards and wait until morning," He posed the last sentence as a question to Sam, who nodded.

The men started filing out, each giving his own version of an intimidating glower. A warning, she supposed, of what would happen if she tried to escape. She chuckled inwardly, where would she go? She didn't know where she was or even if there was anywhere _to _go. Suddenly struck by the severity of it all, she looked up to see Jacob looking at her before he stepped out, her eyes conveying every conflicting emotion in her heart. Now alone, she suddenly wished to cry. Choking back a sob, she buried her head in her hands and started to weep.

* * *

_You never know how noisy the night is until you can't sleep_. She sighed listlessly. _Listening to the nightingale and the occasional howl is all well and good, if you can turn the off once in a while._ She sighed again and was even tempted to twiddle her thumbs. Snorting, she realized that she was softly humming "It's a small world after all" under her breath.

She abruptly stopped as she realized how stupid this was, remembering the most annoying song in the world but not remembering her own name. She glared at the wall and was even thinking about pounding on the floor when she stubbornly stood up and struck a defiant stance.

_Who needs some stupid memories to tell you what you're name is, I'll name myself!_ She nodded in affirmation and then gave a wry chuckle as she might as well be talking to herself. Silently she went over names. Tiffany? No, it sounds too peppy. Laura? No, just not right. Olivia? Olivia, it has potential, she would be called Livvie for short. She beamed, liking the name.

Slowly her vision blurred bringing her to an eerily familiar meadow.

* * *

_She ran to the tree, scrambling up its tall branches, barely reacting as the branches whipped across her face. Her eyes showing the horror that she felt inside of her. It bubbled up and grabbed a hold of her with its hostile grip, stealing her breath away. _

_The whizzing was the only sign of her assailant's coming. He immediately stared straight into her eyes and, smirking, rammed his hand into the tree. Clutching to the tree like a lifeline, which essentially it was, she set her jaw as the rapid vibrating jarred her against the trunk._

_He chuckled, a bone chilling, sickeningly amused chuckle and raised one eyebrow at her. _

"_You seriously don't think that can stop me do you?" his eyes flashed and his smirk turned into a manic smile. He leapt from the base of the tree and landed on the branch next to hers._

"_I'll have to admit, girl, you put up a good fight. If I weren't so sure you'd be such a tasty morsel I would have given you up a while ago," He brutally snatched her from the limb and plummeted to the ground._

_Not wasting any time he bit into her wrist, spraying blood all over her hands. Intense pain immediately shot up her arm. Sobbing, she barely heard the howls in the distance. Her attacker immediately stopped and with a snarl, started running away. _

_Pain quickly flooded her senses. Every part of her was on fire. She bit her lip, holding back the cries that were inevitably to come. Writhing, she had one thought before the agony blurred all comprehensiveness. _God help me.

* * *

and that's the end for now, hope you liked it! :D

reviews are like cookies, the more you get, the happier you are!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own twilight (surprise surprise)

please enjoy :D

* * *

Previously:

_Pain quickly flooded her senses. Every part of her was on fire. She bit her lip, holding back the cries that were inevitably to come. Writhing, she had one thought before the agony blurred all comprehensiveness._ God help me.

* * *

_BAM!_ The door slamming open jarred her back into the present. On the floor hyperventilating, Livvie could only see the feet of the person who walked in. _They don't have shoes_ was the only thought that ran through her head as she lay there, fighting to regain control of her body. Even her eyes seemed to be trembling, never fixed on one place for too long.

"He…too fast. I couldn't…_my_ blood. He ran…was everywhere. It was _my _blood," she kept muttering incoherently.

She jumped as she felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder and someone lightly humming comfortingly. Livvie slowly turned on her back and looked straight into anxious brown eyes. She blinked.

"J-Jacob?" he shivered at the sound of her voice and gently removed his hand. He was situated so his face was almost directly above hers, every feature right in front of her. Coming back to reality, she turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to get the images of the recollection out of her head.

"It-it was my blood," she paused as if waiting for a reaction, his muscles stiffened but he waited patiently. "I was running and h-he was chasing me. I tried to get away…he was too fast, I couldn't get-he was too f-fast," she took a shaky breath and ran her hand along her wrist, "He bit me…the blood, it was everywhere." Her voice broke and she began sobbing into her hands.

She felt his fingers moving through her hair and jumped. After a moment she relaxed and heard the soft rustle of clothing and a faint sniff. _Wait, is he smelling me?_ She turned as she heard a soft rumble from where she guessed his chest would be. Jacob's eyes were closed and she was slightly unsettled by the intimacy of the situation, their noses were a mere inch from touching. He opened his eyes and blinked lazily, a hint of a smile on his features. For a minute he scanned her face, as if looking to see if she was hurt. She looked straight into his eyes, she giggled inwardly as she realized she could see herself.

_It's an interesting thing, seeing yourself in someone's eyes when you can't even remember what you look like._ A stranger stared at her through his eyes, her waist length dark blonde hair shifted as she moved her arm slightly. Livvie slowly reached to grab his hand, needing some comfort. She was reminded of her position when she felt a warm breath gently brush her face.

Jacob's gaze shifted to her eyes. _My red eyes._ A stony expression spread throughout his face causing his jaw to stiffen. He swiftly pulled his hand away like she had burned it and quickly stood up. With a cutting voice he said

"The Cullen's are back," he had nearly growled, "it's time to go." He reached down to grab for her shoulder. The instant he did, the room started spinning.

"Miss? Miss?" an alarmed voice drifted toward Livvie in the midst of the constant spiraling of the room. Groggy, her eyes drifted open. A pale face was above hers. Giving a small shriek, she jolted into a sitting position, banging heads with the man next to her. He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing his head, his golden eyes twinkling at her.

"I guess, I should have seen that coming," his chuckling grew to a worried frown as he took in the deep purple smudges under her eyes.

"You'll need to feed soon," he stated it like it was something trivial, like everybody said it on a daily basis. Livvie's eyes widened and she started gasping when she realized the delectable smell coming from his clothing. Her throat enveloped in the strange liquid again, she fought back a snarl as she began to rebel against her instincts. With whimper from her innermost being she launched herself at him halfheartedly. He easily caught her arms and pinned them to her sides as she began to struggle. In a last desperate attack, she fell over, taking him with her.

The hard floor against her chin slammed her back into her right senses and she started sniffing.

"There now, Are you alright now?" he asked, she looked him in the eye and stared at him for a couple of seconds with a hopeless look on her face. His brows creased and he sighed and carefully helped her up.

"I know how you feel," she gazed at him, so incredulous he had to chuckle. "It's true, I'm a vampire as well, Livvie" the last words were spoken with such a sense of affliction.

Livvie's eyes were instantly focused on his, confused. "But you don't have red eyes, I thought that's what- wait, why did you call me Livvie?" He smiled reassuringly and began explaining the whole thing. **(A/N: I hope you don't mind if I skip the explanation, we all know already. It'd just be some fluff.)**

"So you can hear my thoughts?" he nodded, completely serious, "and I don't have to…feed… off of humans," he nodded again. "So what's your name?"

"I suppose I didn't tell you that did I?" he chuckled. "It's Edward, Edward Cullen," he held out his hand, she took hold of it, a tentative smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you."

With a warm smile, he gestured toward the door. "We should probably get outside, someone's worried about you," she threw him a bewildered look. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "I'm staying out of this."

The moment she stepped outside she lifted her head toward the sky, eyes shut, a peaceful smile on her face. She heaved a sigh, taking in all the new and stimulating smells, thankful there weren't any humans nearby. The birds were chirping their never ending song and the wind was gently brushed her face.

Before she even opened her eyes, she knew that the men from before would be standing a few feet in front of her. She glanced up at them, their faces showing a multitude of emotions. Relief, worry, but Jacob's face was the one that struck her the hardest. His face was hard, detached, cold even, the only emotion was in his eyes. Guilt. She assumed it was only because of her expression as she stepped outside. She turned to speak to them.

"Thank you," their expressions were startled, even Jacob raised an eyebrow. "If you hadn't found me, I don't know what I would've done," she said with a shaking voice

Turning to Edward, she lifted her chin and softly asked "where to next?"

Edward strode off, starting to follow; Livvie allowed herself one final glance back. With the wind blowing the hair in her face. The last thing she saw before she turned was a distraught look on Jacob's face. Attributing this to her hair skewing her vision, she quickly turned and ran to catch up to Edward.

* * *

A/N: don't worry, this isn't the end. i'll try to update soon. in the meantime. reviews anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own...(sees plenty of angry fans with torches and pitchforks and clears throat) the plot and livvie (gives nervous chuckle and starts running)

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed :) it really helped me get inspired to work on this story! anyhoo, here's the story,

enjoy!:D

* * *

Previously:

The last thing she saw before she turned was a distraught look on Jacob's face. Attributing this to her hair skewing her vision, she quickly turned and ran to catch up to Edward.

* * *

The next week was a blur of new experiences and happenings. Each was a clear, lucid memory and yet together they were an overwhelming, mind-boggling even, fog in the center of Livvie's mind.

Even stronger than the hazy confusion there was a keen sense of loss that kept nagging at her, creating a deep ache somewhere deep inside of her. Not knowing what was causing it, she could only assume, it was the loss of her memory.

The Cullens were wonderful to her. They treated her as one of the family. Family. She didn't even know if she had one, let alone if hers was as closely knit as this one. However, despite their well meant attempts to include her in their day to day lives, she always felt like a third wheel…well, to be politically correct a ninth wheel.

Carlisle and Esme, thought both loving and ever accepting, deserved some time to themselves and with Carlisle being a doctor and Esme being the mother-figure of the coven, it did not leave them much time to be alone together.

Rosalie and Emmet…if you could find a moment when they weren't either basking in the glow of each other's presence, as Alice would jokingly say, or being jealous of Bella (Rosalie) and trying to calm Rosalie down (Emmet), you were extremely lucky.

Jasper and Alice were some of the world's sweetest people in the world. And with Alice being burdened with all of the premonitions and Jasper by everyone's emotions, they didn't need more trouble than they already had.

_And that brings us to EdwardandBella_. She thought with a chuckle. One word, because they were almost attached at the hip. Though she had never met Bella yet, they were all waiting for her to interact humans until she was sure she had more control, Livvie was sure she could spot her out of a crowd. Edward was forever talking about her, when he wasn't with her himself. She was perfect, according to Edward of course. It was obvious that she couldn't steal any more of Edward's time than she had to, since every minute away from Bella seemed interminable to him.

More than once, Livvie found herself seeking out some solitude in a meadow close by.

There was something about sitting there, just listening to the everyday sounds, that gave her such a sense of peace. Everything was pleasant and likeable in her meadow, nothing bad could happen. This place was her escape, in this place she was just Livvie. She didn't have to pretend that everything was fine because everything _was_ fine in this haven.

As an added bonus, it was also one of the few places where she could enjoy the sunlight. She loved the feeling of the sun's warm beams soaking into her skin. Unfortunately it was rare that there was a sunny day in Forks, let alone that she could get to the meadow without being seen, or heard in Edward's case.

That was there she was now, basking in the glow of the sun, feeling the euphoria that comes with feeling perfectly content. It wasn't long before she forced herself to stand up. She had to get back before they sent out a search party. They were careful, almost to a fault, but she knew it was better this way than any other.

Sighing, she turned to leave just as she realized that a familiar smell was coming towards her.

Jacob. Her lips mouthed the name though no sound had made it past her throat that was suddenly thicker than it had been a second ago. She turned and blinked, not seeing what she expected.

A wolf, strike that, a _massive_ wolf. It's gleaming brown coat slightly damp as if it had been sprinkling earlier. She blinked again, not quite sure how to react. The canine shook and took a tentative step forward with it's ears perked, a slight limp in its gait.

Livvie's heart immediately melted and she inched toward it, holding out her hand. The wolf leaned into her hand and gave a quiet groan.

_Poor thing it must be in a great deal of pain._ She began stroking its leg, being the nearest thing to her arm and slowly worked down to its injured paw.

It whined and rolled onto its side, placing the paw gently in her lap. With the inside of her melting all over again, she tenderly inspected the wound. Finding a small, _well, small in perspective to the wolf_, cut on the base of its foot, she carefully tried to clean it without inflicting more damage.

After making a bandage with her outer shirt, luckily she had a tank top underneath; she began scratching the ear of her new furry friend. He lowered his head into her lap and gazed up at her with adoring eyes.

_Incredibly _familiar _eyes._ She paused in her attentions for a moment with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jacob?" she carefully watched for the animal's reaction.

She wasn't disappointed, if wolves could flinch, she could have sworn that this one did just now. Of course, she wasn't so sure he was a wolf anymore. She inched back and peered up at it, looking at him straight in the eye. She'd seen those chocolate brown eyes before.

A whimper forced its way through the throat of the wolf, _Jacob_, she mentally corrected herself. He lifted his head and, after sending her an unmistakably apologetic look, turned and lept back through the forest.

Left there alone dazed and confused, she could only watch as his form got smaller and smaller, before completely disappearing. Standing up, she did the only thing she could do, turned and set off for the Cullen's home. Leaving with an even larger ache in her chest than when she came.

* * *

i'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after, hope you liked it!

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: i'd like to thank all of the reviewers and readers for taking the time out of their day! thank you! enjoy :D

disclaimer: regrettably i do not own twilight

Previously:

Left there alone dazed and confused, she could only watch as his form got smaller and smaller, before completely disappearing. Standing up, she did the only thing she could do, turned and set off for the Cullen's home. Leaving with an even larger ache in her chest than when she came.

* * *

As Livvie made her way back to the Cullens her mood gradually darkened. She had stomped through bushed and other foliage and was tempted to punch a tree or two. By the time she had gotten to their campsite she was practically seething.

"Men!" she huffed and angrily threw herself down beside Edward. She took out some of her frustration on the thing closest to her, Edward's arm, before folding her arms and glaring at the sleeping bag in front of her.

Edward chuckled and rubbed his arm. His smile disappearing little by little as he listened to her thoughts, eventually left with a pensive frown.

Livvie glanced up to find five pairs of eyes on hers, her frown lessening a bit only for her brows to wrinkle in confusion, she opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it, changing her mind. Her forehead creasing even further, she repeated the process a couple of times before Emmett started chuckling.

"What?" she almost snapped at him, which made his chuckle turn into a deep laugh, triggering a chain reaction. Soon enough, everyone was laughing, even Livvie.

Alice was the only one whose chuckle didn't turn into a full out laugh. She'd seen what had happened in the woods, and although she couldn't keep from chuckling with Emmett, her eyes conveyed her understanding and sympathy to Livvie.

With Livvie's resolve growing stronger, she turned sharply to Edward after the laughter had died down.

"Can you ask Bella to talk to Jacob? I need to talk to him," he looked taken aback for a moment, which quickly gave way to unease, but he nodded.

Satisfied for now, she shook her head in affirmation and settled against a log behind her. Noticing Emmett staring at her curiously, she pretended to glare at him and laughed as he held his arms up in a form of surrender.

Still sniggering under his breath, Emmett pulled Rosalie closer to him and the 'basking' began.

Turning to Alice to see if she had any impish comments to throw out into the conversation, she saw that Jasper and Alice were a little preoccupied themselves. Glancing up at Edward, she immediately knew that his mind was not on the present. Under the impression that she was intruding in a way, she turned to the center of the campsite and sighed.

Feeling very alone, she shivered and turned back to Edward. He was gazing up at the now visible moon with a wistful expression.

"You love her very much, don't you?" she asked softly. Edward looked down at her, not needing to ask which 'her' it was. "What does it feel like?" she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.

"I want her with me more than I want air to breathe," he said with a slightly bitter chuckle at the end, "if I needed air anyways. But at the same time, I want what's best for her, even if that means a life without me." His eyes looked tormented, as if he were remembering a painful experience.

They both went back to their own thoughts. Carefully blocking hers, she announced that she was going for a walk, a slight nod from Edward the only reaction she got.

Once she was sure she was out of earshot, she began letting out weak sobs and sank down to the ground.

_I can't remember if I ever felt like that about anybody._ Her cries grew softer as she got herself under control. _I can't remember if anybody felt that way for me._ Did anybody love her?

After a while she just sat there. The sky was dark now and she knew she should be getting back, but she couldn't motivate herself to move. Simply tired of it all, she began rocking back and forth, something she hadn't done since 'the room' as they had all dubbed it.

She simply looked in front of her for who knows how long. Finally getting up, she tried to figure which way she came from. Looking around frantically, she realized that she didn't know the way home. Anxiously, she headed toward one direction, sniffing tentatively trying to get a familiar scent.

Instantly she froze, except for the involuntary shaking.

_Someone's here._ Her shaking intensified as she realized it was a vampire, and it didn't smell like any of the Cullens.

She tried to calm herself and control her thoughts, but her fear only escalated when she heard a twig snap about ten feet to the right of her.

Her breathing shaky, she turned toward the sound. A taunting snicker came from in back of her and she twisted to see were it was coming from.

A face. The face from her memory.

Petrified, she looked up to meet his eyes, _his red eyes_. He snickered again and smirked, looking smug.

"Hello girlie"

She gave a small squeak, a pathetic excuse for a scream, and ran.

* * *

hope you liked it! please review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey people! sorry i haven't updatedas fast as i usually did, but it couldn't be helped. Again i'd like to thank all of the reviewers, you've really inspired me to keep at it! thanks!

Amber Hart: No, Livvie, isn't Bella, she's an original character, we'll get more into her past later.

advent of the angel: yes, jacob did imprint on Livvie, the fact that she's a vampire is why he was acting so strange toward her.

disclaimer: i am not stephanie meyer, therfore, i do not own twilight

enjoy! :D

* * *

Previously:

_Petrified, she looked up to meet his eyes, his red eyes. He snickered again and smirked, looking smug._

"_Hello girlie."_

_She gave a small squeak, a pathetic excuse for a scream, and ran._

* * *

Fear has a funny way of clouding your judgment. When you're afraid, everything is skewed, blurred, except that one thing. The thing that you're afraid of.

Fear made Livvie forget that she had enough strength to have some kind of chance. Fear made her forget that the Cullens were somewhat nearby. Fear made her forget almost everything except the vampire chasing her.

It did leave her with one thing, a name. She was still running, the trees whipping past her face, her panicked breaths growing frantic as she realized her pursuer was right behind her. And when she felt a hand on her shoulder, yanking her back to slam against a tree, it was only natural that the name fear left her with came barreling out.

"JACOB!" she shrieked and rolled up protectively as she hit the ground. Her assailant sped over and dragged her to her feet. His hand brushed her cheek and she flinched. His chuckle made her shiver as he forced her against the tree.

"It's a good that a good thing that I didn't kill you before," he said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Because you turned out to be such a pretty little thing." His red eyes gleamed as he looked her over, his wandering eyes lingering as his smirk changed into a bloodcurdling smile.

"Now I can get a better taste of you."

Her struggling grew stronger, but she couldn't seem to shake him. Every time she got her hand free, he growled and used even more of his strength to hold her still.

"Please," she cried, "please let me go, please." He smirked again.

"Oh, but you wouldn't want to leave me so…" he snickered "unsatisfied."

With that he leaned towards her face, licking his lips.

She craned her head away, getting as far away as she could. Trying to shut it all out, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a whimper.

The next thing she knew, a deep growl was bellowing in her ear and she was torn from the vampire, flying across the forest floor. Reeling from the impact, she looked up to see what had happened. Once she did, she couldn't look away.

Jacob, well, the wolf Jacob, and the stranger were tearing at each other, their growls echoing throughout the woods. Her heart in her throat, she watched as if paralyzed as the men struggled.

As if coming out of a trance, she suddenly dropped to her knees, searching for a rock, a stick, anything to throw. Finding a sturdy looking branch, she tried to make her way to the brawl. Suddenly Jacob dropped and Livvie took her shot, slamming the branch across the stranger's face.

Edward and Emmett burst into the small clearing they had made and immediately ran towards the stranger. Emmett's face was a thin veil from the rage swelling underneath. He grabbed the arms of the vampire and smashed him into the tree.

Trembling violently, Livvie sank to the ground, not noticing as the branch slipped from her grasp. Giving out quiet sobs in between desperate gasps for air, she started hyperventilating.

Giving a tortured look, switching from the stranger and Livvie, Jacob released a moan and ran behind an exceptionally large tree. Edward tossed some clothes to him, muttering Alice's name along with other things Livvie couldn't make out.

She tried to process all of this. Overwhelmed, she closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth, trying to hold back sobs that were building up in the back of her throat.

She froze as a pair of arms tentatively wrapped around her. Looking up into his brown eyes, she forced herself to relax. _Jacob's not _him. _Jacob is_ NOT _him._

Giving into the emotions that were engulfing her, she buried her head into his shoulder and started weeping. He started rocking with her, making a comforting humming sound in the back of his throat.

After a while, her sobs settled down, and the rocking became drawn out. Jacob gave off a sigh and started running his hand through her hair. She sniffled and snuggled against his neck, trying to get more of the security that seemed to radiate from him.

He froze for a minute and started to pull away. Panicking, she latched onto him and uttered a pained whisper.

"Don't leave me!" she let out a choked breath. "Please, please don't leave me."

He hesitated for a minute, but then clutched her closer to him, taking a deep breath, as if to calm himself. Edward cleared his throat and Jacob's body instantly tensed.

"We have the," he cleared his throat and his eyes hardened, "_gentleman_ in a 'comfortable' confinement." He glanced at Jacob and gave him a frosty shake of his head. Part of Jacob relaxed at this and he pulled her even closer to him if it was possible.

Edward glanced at her before leaving, a concerned look on his face. Livvie gave him a weak smile and looked down at her hands, which were entwined with Jacob's now, when his expression became probing.

She heard his footsteps, leaving she supposed, but was wrapped up in looking at Jacob's hands. They were rough with calluses, _he's a worker_, and there was a bit of dirt on them. All she could expect, he was just running through the woods. She ran her hand across his in a lazy manner, barely brushing then with her fingertips.

He gave a faint groan and nuzzled her shoulder, his warm breath fanning across her neck. She shivered and cuddled a little closer to him. Suddenly remembering something, she turned her head toward his, a little dazed by the closeness of him.

"Jacob?" his eyes were closed, but he pressed his forehead against hers and grunted in a questioning way. She nudged him as much as she could with both of her hands tied up in his. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes got a glazed look as they skimmed over her face.

"What are you?" he stiffened and he almost looked scared. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down forcefully. His hair brushed against her cheek as he looked away for a second.

"I'm a werewolf." His eyes searched hers, waiting for a reaction.

* * *

hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it!

reviews please?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while! it seemed like i couldn't get motivated once i sat down at the computer...maybe some reviews would motivate me? (jk, you don't have to)**

**disclaimer: I own twilight...not**

**enjoy!:D**

Previously:

"_What are you?" he stiffened and he almost looked scared. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down forcefully. His hair brushed against her cheek as he looked away for a second._

"_I'm a werewolf." His eyes searched hers, waiting for a reaction._

* * *

Livvie blinked up at him for a while, going over it in her mind, then nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Jacob stiffened and she could almost feel him frowning. The tendons in his wrists stood out against the rest of his skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking back at him again after he wouldn't relax. She started rubbing his arms and he looked at her, his eyes tormented. She raised her eyebrows expectantly after he sighed, then grabbed his hands in hers, humming a soft melody under her breath.

He tensed even further and pulled his hands back. She looked down at her now empty hands and studied them for a bit. After a time, she began rubbing subtly at the spots that used to be covered in blood.

"It's because I'm a vampire," she whispered, "isn't it?"

He didn't answer, a muscle in his jaw twitched and he looked as if he was biting his tongue. She slowly pulled away from him, shaking her head disbelieving.

"Livvie"-he reached out. She flinched away, looking at his hand as if it were the root of all that is evil.

"It doesn't even matter that I don't drink from humans, does it? Or that if you had met me a few days earlier, I would've _been_ human?" She tried to look him in the eye but he kept evading her gaze. She eventually gave up and stared at the ground, her face blank, but her eyes still glanced around as if searching for something.

"Even that I had no choice in becoming one?" she didn't state that one as a question. There was an awkward moment of silence before Jacob spoke up.

"What did you expect?" he practically spat at her. Livvie's eyes widened in shock, her hands now shaking violently. "Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies! _Nothing_ is going to change that!" She flinched away and her face was draining itself of emotion until she almost looked truly lifeless. Then she turned and started to walk away.

Jacob might have called her name a few times, she couldn't tell, she just kept walking. His hand tugged at her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"It's better this way," his eyes searched hers frantically, desperately trying to convey something, "please understand." Hers began to go blank.

"I understand," her voice void of any sentiment. She glanced at him once before turning back, a small flicker of emotion dancing past her face before going blank, once again leaving Jacob to watch her go.

* * *

The second she got back to the campsite Alice rushed over and almost tackled her, in the process just about smothered her in a hug. After an awkward pause Edward cleared his throat and all their eyes swiveled toward him.

"We should probably hunt now, before we deal with our 'guest.'"

Livvie gave a small shake of her head.

"Is it alright if I stay here?" her voice wavered and both Jasper and Edward winced as her thoughts and emotions went back to earlier.

"Of course it is," Emmett burst out, and after giving her an enormous hug, started off in, she assumed, her assailant's general direction. The rest went after him, followed by Alice, who gave her a worried glance before running to catch up with the others.

Staring at the fire that Emmett had lit only minutes before; Livvie slid down to a sitting position and went into a kind of trance. She thought about what happened that day, pondered, reflected, mulled over, and could only come to one conclusion.

She wasn't supposed to be here. The Cullen family was already paired perfectly; adding another would just be an unneeded burden, not to mention it would upset the balance. But then, it wasn't as if there was another 'vegetarian' coven that close by, not one that she would feel welcome in. And Jacob…had made it _clear_ that being a vampire was unforgivable. What else could she do but just…stop?

Heading towards the Cullens' house, she realized something. For the first time that she could remember since the werewolves found her, she felt truly alone. Isolated. As if there was a glass wall between her and the others. She could see and comprehend, even communicate some of the time, but there was no personal contact.

Numb. She also felt numb. She didn't think of anything, well, that's not true, she thought about Jacob, about what he said.

She was almost surprised when she found herself at the back door of the house. Trudging in, barely acknowledging Carlisle and Esme staring after her anxiously, she headed up to her room.

She instantly curled up on her bed, staring blankly at her wall. It was a very nice room. Alice and Esme had had a fun time picking out colors and furniture to match, making sure that everything was perfect for her.

She didn't know how long she had lain there, not even blinking. She heard the rest of the group come back and Alice's springy steps practically skip up the stairs. Her head popped in, her smile quickly turned into a dazed expression.

Once she snapped out of her trance she turned worriedly to Livvie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice looked her in the eye.

She nodded.

* * *

**A/N: hey, i'm thinking about giving Livvie a power, but i'm not sure (what kind or whether not to give her one at all)**

**if you have some ideas please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! i'm proud to say that this is the longest chapter yet! hope you like!**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

**enjoy! :D**

Previously:

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice looked her in the eye._

_She nodded._

* * *

Livvie didn't know how much time passed as she sat there. Minutes, hours, days, who knew? She didn't seem to be aware of anything, except the ever growing burning in the back of her throat… and in her chest.

"Livvie?" she didn't acknowledge the voice, thinking it was one of the Cullens again. "Livvie!" the voice was demanding now. Glancing up, she was almost ready to glare at the owner of the voice. But then she noticed him. Jacob. She sat up slowly and stared at him.

"Jacob? Why are you here?" She glanced up at his face; his subtle frown making her undead heart feel like it was shivering.

"Why are _you_ here? You haven't left the bed in days have you?"

"I was planning on going downstairs today actually," she huffed.

"Sure, sure," he smirked, the brushed his hand across her cheek, "I missed you."

She reached up to return the favor, but only felt air. Jacob wasn't there. He never was. Her hope slowly disappearing like the morning mist, she turned and sobbed into her pillow. Edward came in, looking worried. He almost touched her, but chose not to, after looking at her face.

"We found out that your visitor has a coven somewhere…we really can't do anything until we find them. Alright?" he whispered softly. She didn't respond. He slowly walked out, muttering under his breath.

Every once in a while someone came in, she never really paid attention to what they were saying, but she knew it had something to do with her coming out of her room. They always _did_ eventually seem to give up, at least for the day, and leave her room. That's why she was so surprised when the door slammed open and the whole family flooded in.

"Enough!" Rosalie burst out, in her typical way, not wasting any time. "You've been in here for over three weeks, you need to eat!"

Livvie was still staring at them all in surprise, but she composed herself quickly and began staring at the wall again. Edward stared at her, his face creased.

"We can't make her eat, can we?" he turned to Carlisle, who shook his head.

"At least come downstairs, "Emmett pleaded desperately. She was tempted. Livvie knew that the family would take this badly, but she knew that it was better this way…wasn't it? She couldn't really remember…did Rosalie say three weeks? She looked up at Emmett and nodded, sitting up.

Their faces relaxed slowly and she slowly moved to stand up. The second she put her foot on the floor, her leg gave out. Jasper barely caught her before her head would've hit the floor.

"That's it," Edward growled, "We're going to have to take her near La Push. He said something to her. I'll talk to Bella," he dashed out of the room and the family quickly followed, Livvie still in Jasper's arms.

Unbelievably dizzy, she didn't even realize they had left the house until she smelled the nearby animals and such. The venom coating her throat with a vengeance, she started struggling against Jasper's hold.

"No! I'm not hunting!" her attempts were ineffective and pointless, she was too weak, so she slowly stopped trying. Giving an exhausted sigh, she slowly became limp and unresponsive.

"Why Livvie, why don't you want to hunt?" Edward asked, a surprisingly manipulative tone in his voice

Too tired to argue, too tired to care anymore, she just answered, taking a deep unnecessary breath.

"I thought that it would be better this way," she said, monotone. A choked cry came from behind Edward. At the sound Livvie immediately became aware of exactly where she was.

"Why are we _here_? This is where"-she broke off and buried her head in Jasper's shoulder, struggling to control the sobs that were forcing their way through her throat. She heard some whispering in the back of her mind, but couldn't process it fast enough.

A warm hand pressed against her shoulder, making her jump. She felt herself being carefully shifted so the owner of the warm hand could hold her. Her struggling began anew and the sobs shaking her frame intensified. She slowly calmed down. Still giving out an occasional whimper, she began to look up, little by little.

_Jacob_. Her insides seemed to sigh and she blinked up at him, silent, before shrinking back into her mental cocoon. Feeling a desperate need to avoid his gaze, she shifted her line of sight. Unfortunately the only thing available was Jacob's chest. Flustered, she longed to go back to the overwhelming numbness. Anything was better than this torture.

"What do I do?" she heard, her subconscious must hate her. His tone was frantic but somehow firm at the same time.

"Talk to her!" Alice snapped at him, obviously frustrated, "Tell her why you left her at least!" Livvie could feel Jacob tense and a growl erupted from deep within his chest. She was suddenly calm, peaceful. _Jasper._ She frowned inwardly.

"Livvie," the way he said her name made her shiver. "Livvie, I need you to look at me." She lifted her head. Their eyes met. She was vaguely aware of the others backing away, giving them some semblance of privacy.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth that day," her eyes flickered. "Werewolves and vampires _are_natural enemies." Livvie began pushing against his arms.

"So of course I didn't expect to imprint on one of those 'natural enemies,'" he took one look at her face and sighed, "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" he tightened his hold on her, as if for reassurance that she was really there.

"Imprinting is like…" he fumbled around for the right words, "finding out that part of your soul is in another person," Edward's head snapped up, his eyes imperceptibly widening. "Or something like a mark on your soul mate, I'm not really sure how to describe it. Except the feeling is very…overwhelming. More powerful than love."

"So imagine my surprise when I imprinted on you," His eyes met hers and she gasped. "I tried to stay away from you, I guess I thought it would go away. But then you needed me," his voice broke and his hands were shaking, "you needed me and I almost didn't make it. You almost"-he broke off and cleared his throat.

"Not to mention our friends, families, gangs, whatever, can't stand each other."

Livvie glanced at the Cullens' varying expressions. Rosalie, as always, looked unrepentant, Emmett looked sheepish. The rest, except for Edward, had looks that were a mixture of both worry and guilt. Edward looked…relieved? As if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now terribly confused, she turned back to Jacob.

"I'm not sure I believe you," she murmured. His face crumpled and he began shaking. He opened his mouth to try to persuade her but she quickly shushed him, putting her hand over his mouth, _his warm mouth_. She lost her train of thought for a moment as his lips trembled against her hand. Her heart ached for him as his face distorted into the picture of defeat. Shaking her head, she forced herself to speak.

"The last time you saved me, you comforted me, you were there when I needed you. But then you…" her voice shook, "weren't."

He winced and started to speak again, but she only pressed harder against his mouth. He closed his eyes and waited, trying to stay calm.

"And now I'm in need of some saving again and you're here, trying to save me." She took a shaky breath and cleared her throat, "And I want to believe you, I do, but I d-don't want to be someone you say t-these things to, but only t-to keep me from throwing myself over a cliff, so to s-speak." She blinked away the nonexistent tears.

Jacob's eyes were gleaming as well, full of unshed tears, he shook his head and pulled her tighter, closer to him until their foreheads were practically touching. She could feel his warmth seeping into her and she sighed.

"No," he said shortly, very…Jacob-like. He somehow situated her so he could touch her face with one of his hands. "It's not like that," his voice broke and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

She leaned into his hand, letting herself enjoy this, giving in to the bliss of feeling his arms around her, then kissed his hand gently. The hand shook and began stoking her cheek. She looked up to find his eyes closed tightly, sealed as if to shut the rest of the world out.

"Hey," grasping his chin, she got his attention, "I _want_ to believe you, doesn't that count for something," his face brightened considerably.

"Then I'll prove it to you, his brow wrinkled in determination, emphasizing the crinkles around his eyes. "Even if it takes the rest of my life, I'll still be trying."

Livvie, still skeptical, smiled gently up at him.

"And _I'm_ going to go hunt now, so you-_nobody_ has to carry me anymore," she tried to wiggle out of his now iron grip but couldn't budge. Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrow and saw that he was smirking at her.

"And what if I _want_ to carry you everywhere?" he asked, then mirrored her look right back at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't think either of our respectful 'packs' would like that too much, you know, the whole 'natural enemies' thing," she had meant it teasingly, but the moment he flinched, she wished she could grab the words out of the air and shove them back down her throat. He gently sat her down and reluctantly relinquished her to Esme. Livvie grabbed his arm as he started to turn.

"I'll see you sometime soon?" he smiled and nodded down at her. The group slowly split, Edward the only one who hadn't moved.

"Would you mind if I talked to Jacob alone for a time?" he asked Livvie, an odd expression on his face.

Livvie made a helpless gesture with her hand and after smiling at Jacob, headed out of the clearing with Esme. Barely hearing the emphatic whispering going on behind her.

* * *

**well? whadya think? please review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! i am soooo sorry i haven't updated in a while, i had exams and end of the year stuff.**

**please enjoy :D**

Previously:

"_Would you mind if I talked to Jacob alone for a time?" he asked Livvie, an odd expression on his face._

_Livvie made a helpless gesture with her hand and after smiling at Jacob, headed out of the clearing with Esme. Barely hearing the emphatic whispering going on behind her._

* * *

After the group was finished hunting the family started to settle down. Emmett was still proudly going on about getting to a 'twenty foot' bear before Jasper had, Esme watching him with a disapproving frown. Livvie couldn't help but chuckle at the unexpected normalcy of the whole situation. That is until Rosalie chose to contribute.

Before any of them could react, Rosalie had decided to 'congratulate' Emmett. And evidently was _very_ pleased with his performance earlier. Everyone blinked, stunned, before quickly turning away. Livvie, desperately needing to distract herself from the scene-they were being rather…blatant, turned to Edward.

"What did you and Jacob talk about?" he wasn't surprised at the sudden question, but then again, it was Edward. He seemed curiously uneasy. To her relief he did not avoid the question, as he usually did, he was just as anxious as she was to get his mind off of the display in front of him.

"You. And Bella," her confused stare made him chuckle, "You'd better ask the dog about that," Her disapproving look made the chuckle turn into a full-blown laugh. She playfully punched his shoulder, which sent him sprawling over the log they had been sitting on.

"I love you guys!"

Everyone's mouths dropped wide open at the unexpected statement. Emmett's stick, he had been pretending to smoke with it for some reason, fell to the ground in a loud plop.

Still giggling, she went up and began hugging everyone. She was unbelievably lucky to have found such a family. If she had been discovered by any other coven, she would have probably turned into a brainwashed vampire with an unquenchable bloodlust, or something just as terrible.

Once she had hugged Carlisle, she beamed up at him, trying to convey some sense of gratitude. Her smile slowly faded as his anxious gestures became more apparent.

"What's wrong?" He exchanged glances with Edward before turning back to Livvie, placing both of his hands on her shoulders as if to brace her for what was coming.

"Livvie," he started, she nodded, becoming very concerned, "I may have found your family,"

Her mouth dropped open and she stood there, stunned. Then slowly a smile grew on her face. Beaming once again, she started to babble.

"Really? That's great! Where are they? Did you meet them? Are they nice? What do they –mpht!" Carlisle had put his hand over her mouth, he honestly looked desperate.

"You have to give me a chance to answer you, Livvie," he paused, taking a breath, "I said I _may_ have found them. I'm not sure what kind of people they are and I'm not sure I want to find out." Her brows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"A man came in today at the hospital, he was drunk. He kept yelling about finding his," Carlisle paused as if to censor something, "daughter, who according to his description looked very much like you. He mentioned some other words along with," he paused, unsure. She began to panic, Carlisle was _never_ unsure.

"He said something along the lines of 'she'll be sorry when I find her' and 'end up just like her sister,'" Edward said carefully. Carlisle searched her features, probably for signs of going into shock or something of the like

Alice gasped and reached for Livvie, pulling her into a hug. Jasper stood by, on standby in case she needed him to calm her down.

"I've been thinking," her voice was muffled against Alice's shoulder, "that it's time to start exposing me to humans again." The group looked shocked and blinked at her for a few seconds. "Now I'm not talking about going to town or anything, I _know_ I'm not ready for that, but maybe Edward could bring Bella over once in a while"

Edward quickly snapped out of the coma-like state they were in and his chest rumbled softly, a deep frown etched into his forehead. He opened his mouth to argue.

"I know you wouldn't be comfortable with this Edward, but really, what other option do we have?" she tried to say it as gently as possible "Do you know any other humans that wouldn't freak out, call the police, or anyone who would be as protected? I know you all would do anything to keep Bella safe and I'm counting on that."

"She's right Edward," Esme stated softly. His head snapped up at this.

"She _has _proven that she has a better grip on her control in the past three weeks," Carlisle added and Edward sighed.

Then slowly, with an angst-ridden grimace, he nodded.

* * *

Livvie paced anxiously inside of her room. Her mind was frantic as she tried to take in what had happened. She had a _family_. But did she? Not a real one, based on Carlisle's interaction. Not like her…other family. She wasn't really sure what to call them. The Cullen's were always loving and supportive, Bella was living proof of that. They were perfect family. She gave a wry chuckle, aside from the whole diet issue.

She sighed, momentarily overwhelmed, when it hit her. Physically. The air now carried a new delicious scent and she mentally smacked herself. How could she have forgotten that Bella was coming over?! Tentatively, she took a deeper breath, trying to acclimate herself to the feelings that the scent brought. She closed her eyes and braced herself as she heard the footsteps approach the door.

"Livvie?" a head poked its way through the doorway, bringing along with it a slight breeze. The owner of the head looked very cautious, no doubt Edward's doing, however appropriate it was. Pasting a smile on her face, she turned to the door.

"You must be Bella. Edward's told me all about you," Bella blushed hid behind her hair and Livvie had to turn her head away, concentrating on the carpet next to her hands. It was starting to tear and she quickly clasped her hands together.

"Edward?" her voice shook, "I think Bella might be a little more comfortable if you were in the room with us," _Please, I know we both don't want to take any chances._ She pleaded silently.

He entered with an easy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Bella reached for his hand and the all settled on the floor, Edward discreetly put between the two.

"So, tell me about yourself," Bella said after an awkward silence, "Edward has only told me so much."

"That's because there's really not much to tell, love,"

Taking a moment to compose herself, Livvie slowly breathed. Trying to take small baby steps as Carlisle had told her to.

"Edward's right, there really isn't much to tell. All I remember from …before is a few minutes before he bit me, which doesn't really make sense to me. You'd think that my subconscious would want me to forget _that_, not everything else. But I'm getting off topic, I'm sorry for babbling, I'm very nervous." Livvie took another deep breath. Bella gave her a reassuring smile and grasped Edward's hand once again.

"I heard that you were getting married! Congratulations!" She tried to switch topics. Bella gave a slight grimace. Confused, Livvie glanced between the two.

"You don't want to get married?"

"Oh no, I do, I suppose. I mean…well, my parents married right after high school and it didn't …last. I know I love Edward!" she said as she noticed Livvie's bewildered expression, "And I know I want forever with him, but my mom has told me over and over again since I was little! Marriage right after high school is _not_ a good idea!"

They both glanced at Edward, who was composed, as always. Sometimes it could get frustrating. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Livvie turned back to Bella, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"So how long have you known Jacob?" Bella's eyes widened, "I'm asking because he must trust you a great deal to let you in on the whole, well, thing." She tried to act nonchalant, but when Bella didn't relax and even Edward tensed up, she began to get nervous.

"I've known Jake for a while, almost as long as I've known Edward," he smiled softly. Livvie bristled and frowned at the nickname. "He helped me through some tough times, and then he changed, physically." She clarified, "And he thought I would be safer without him as a friend, a lot like some _other_ overprotective guy I know." Bella playfully nudged Edward. He smiled back, but this time it was almost a grimace. Livvie leaned forward anxiously, ready to hear more. She forgot the other side of her nature for the moment.

"I'm so happy he's imprinted on you though! He needs someone like you, especially after everything I've put him through," her smile slowly turning into a miserable grimace.

Livvie's face wrinkled, she was now thoroughly confused.

"Put him through?" Bella looked up, incredulous.

"He didn't tell you?! Well, I _guess_ I understand, but…" she groaned into her hands. "You'd better ask Jake about this, I don't think I'm the person to tell you."

"_Everyone's_ been telling me that lately!" Livvie crossed her arms and huffed impatiently.

"Well, then you'll have lots to talk about won't you?" Edward chuckled and wrapped Bella into a hug.

She made a face at him and any tension that was still in the room was gone as they all burst out in a case of the giggles, even Edward. As it quieted down, Livvie grew more thoughtful.

"This is going better than I thought it would," she laughed at the raised eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "Don't look so shocked! I just meant that I was expecting to lunge at her or something. But I guess as long as I know someone _can_ stop me, its easier. Does that make any sense?" Bella nodded.

"You're not really counting on just you to make it, so it's easier. You can fall back on somebody."

Livvie smiled gratefully. After a comfortable silence, she cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you two are wanting time to yourselves, have at it! Leave! Go!" she shooed them out.

_Edward, thank you. I know how hard this was for you._ He nodded and swept Bella off her feet and up into his arms. Before Livvie could blink, he was already running out the door. Bella's outraged cry and Edward's laugh drifted toward her from the stairs.

Overwhelmed, Livvie dropped the floor, shaking violently. She held her breath again, knowing how close she was to breaking down. She looked down at her hands. The carpet by her feet was in pieces.

Jasper appeared at the doorway. Leaning against the frame, he sighed heavily, his hands in his pockets.

"It doesn't get much easier," She looked up at him with a wry smile.

"I thought the hardest part would just be trying not to hurt her," she admitted, and his eyes met hers, curious, "the hardest part was pretending everything was fine, even when her blood was all I could think about. Especially with Edward in the room," she started gasping, breathing in gulps of the Bella scented air, hating herself for it.

Jasper came in and pulled her into his arms, making soothing noises. Sending a wave of calm through the room, he rocked her back and forth until the gasps died down.

"Thanks," she whispered, then she chuckled as she looked down at the carpet fibers in her hand, "Alice and Esme will be happy that I've given them a reason to redecorate my room." They both laughed and Jasper stood, sending a wave of calm before heading out of the room.

Livvie's smile turned into a decided frown.

"Jacob Black, you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N: its me again, please please please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: i am sooo sorry i haven't updated in a while!! sorry! but you really don't want to hear any of this, so heres the story...enjoy :D

disclaimer: unfortunately i am not stephanie meyer, so i do not own twilight :'(

* * *

Previously:

They both laughed and Jasper stood, sending a wave of calm before heading out of the room.

Livvie's smile turned into a decided frown.

"Jacob Black, you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Walking in the forest again brought a strange sense of awareness to Livvie. Having been attacked twice, kidnapped, shattered into pieces emotionally and gone through the most dramatic change a being can go through, she felt surprisingly secure there. Nothing worse could happen, right?

She almost expected it to rain after she thought that, like in all of the comedies she'd seen. The main character unthinkingly tempts the universe into making his/her life even more miserable. Livvie chuckled to herself as a few raindrops plopped on her head.

Lifting her head up to the sky her chuckle grew to a laugh as she began twirling around under the trees. The soft pitter-patter of the drops quickly changed to a steady hum and in a matter of minutes she was completely soaked. And lost. She squinted as she tried to get her bearings but the torrent pouring down over her head made it impossible for her to see much of anything. Eventually she shrugged and headed in the direction she was facing.

As she walked now and again the forest lit up with a bolt of lightening and for a few moments everything was still. Then the thunder rumbled and the trees shook. Causing the leaves to tremble and brush against each other in a soothing whisper. She was tempted to whisper back and giggled as she realized how ridiculous she was being.

As soon as the thunder quieted and the trees stood still she realized something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of neck stood up and she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She'd felt it before, when _he_ was there. She moved forward softly, carefully. The thunder sounded again. Livvie looked up, puzzled. She hadn't seen any lightening. Taking another cautious step she realized that she smelled something strange.

A twig snapped and she jumped and slowly glanced to the left. Enormous eyes gleamed back at her and the thunder grew louder.

_It wasn't thunder_ the thought went through her head as her eyes widened and she took a faltering step back. She'd seen those eyes before. A tiny whimper escaped from her mouth. It wasn't Jacob. She took a few more steps back. Carefully turning she tried not to make another sound. She didn't even breathe.

But there was another pair of eyes.

Shrieking, she jumped and started to run. The trees blurred and the growling faded. She barely sighed with relief before the growling strengthened again. She looked back and gasped, there were at least half a dozen of them.

They rushed after her. Their rough growls ripped their way through the formerly silent night. Their monstrous paws smashing into the ground beneath them in their hurry to get to her. She could see their teeth flash as they bared their teeth at her. A guttural howl filled the night air. Its harsh and raspy tone carried through the forest and vibrated through her spine. Shivering to her core, Livvie debated whether to try and kept running as her pursuers got closer and closer.

Veering to the left, she stopped behind a tree and steadied herself, going over in her mind every self-defense tactic she knew. Which wasn't very many. Breathing a quiet prayer, she took a breath and braced herself. Throwing herself against the trunk, she heard a resounding crack and stood back.

The tree fell with a piercing groan right in front of the dogs. Startled, they slid to a stop right next to it. Her eyes widened as they easily jumped over it. Frantic, she began looking for something to use as a weapon. She found a rock. Lifting it up, Livvie got ready to fling it at any of them. One of them leapt at her with a snarl and she chucked it at him. It hit him with a dull thump and her eyes widened, a hand unconsciously reaching toward him. He staggered for a second and shook his head, then continued to snarl.

"Oh boy,"

She took a couple steps back, Her mind now racing frantically. What could she do? The leader stalked toward her, the barks and howls of the pack growing louder the closer he came. His muscles tensed and he crouched, ready to spring. Livvie 's shoulders hunched and she turned toward the tree with her hands in front of her face; her eyes clenched shut, braced for the inevitable. Then she smelled him.

"Jacob?"

Her whisper came hand in hand with a sickening thud. Livvie looked up and gasped. Jacob and the pack leader were wrestling right in front of her. She watched anxiously. Once Jacob was a safe distance away, he stopped and almost apologetically moved back to Livvie and stood protectively in front of her. The next few minutes were almost silent as the werewolves all stared at each other. Aside from occasional whines and growls, the whole occurrence was completely still. Finally the leader huffed and started away, the others following him.

She leaned closer to Jacob and placed a hand on his side. He stiffened at first then slowly relaxed and sighed, leaning into her hand. She gave a shuddering breath and buried her face in his long fur. Jacob gave a deep grunt and shifted against her.

"Hmm?"

Jacob rumbled softly and she detached herself from him. He motioned at her feet several times.

"You want me to stay here?" Livvie asked. Her head tilted to the side.

He grunted and nodded. After staring at her for a minute, he took off after the others.

* * *

They didn't return for a while. Livvie tried to keep herself amused but she discovered that playing I Spy with herself didn't work very well at all. Tic Tac Toe and Hangman didn't work either. Sighing, she resigned herself to tearing up the grass near to where she was sitting.

She heard him rustling before she smelled him coming back.

"Livvie?" she turned, giving an apologetic smile. He stared at her for a few minutes, about five feet in front of her.

"Hi," she said sheepishly, giving a feeble wave. She didn't really know what to expect. He lunged towards her, his hands cupping her face while his eyes searched for any scratch or injury.

"Are you alright?" his eyes held hers and she nodded, wanting very much to trace the worried lines she saw appear on his face. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. Their noses were almost touching. His hands slide down the back of her neck to her waist, bringing her a little closer to him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," he said firmly, his voice a bit pinched. His hot breath fanned across her face, she shivered when she felt it on her lips.

"And I suppose I make it a goal to get attacked at least three times a month? Its not exactly fun for me either, you know," She tried to sound light-hearted, but her voice shook from her uncontrolled emotions. He chuckled and rubbed his head against hers.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, when someone clearing their throat brought them back into the real world. They moved away from each other, embarrassed, and looked up.

"Sam?" she asked, recognizing one of the men now standing off to the side.

His head snapped up, eyes narrowing. Jacob's hand reached to hold hers

"You were one of the men who found me, weren't you?" she paused and there wasn't an answer, "So you're a werewolf too?"

He nodded stiffly and exchanged a quick glance with Jacob.

"What are you doing in La Push?" one of the men burst out, a frown etched on his face. Jacob glared at him.

"I wanted to talk to Jacob," their faces didn't even twitch, "did I do something wrong?" Livvie looked up at Jacob. He sighed

"The Cullens didn't tell you about the treaty did they?" he didn't say it like a question. His hand other hand reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Treaty? This has to do with the whole 'werewolves and vampires are natural enemies' thing doesn't it?" he nodded.

"No vampire in the Cullen family is allowed in La Push. That was the condition allowing them to stay here, that's why they attacked you," he gestured to the men behind her.

"You aren't going make them leave are you? I didn't know! I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I'll get off you land right now!" she started off, but Jacob didn't release his hold on her hand. He looked up at Sam.

"You're free to go for now. But don't expect there to be a next time," he said stiffly, the words barely escaping his lips. Livvie nodded fervently.

"I'll walk you back," Jacob said, pulling her away from the group. She barely got a hurried 'bye' out before they were gone.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jake's warm hand in hers the whole time. Then once they were out of hearing distance, he cleared his throat.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She looked up at him. He had a half smile on his face as he stared back down at her. She squeezed his hands and pulled him to a stop.

"Lots of things have happened in the last days," Livvie looked down at her shoes. She giggled and wiggled her toes when she saw how close their feet were. She felt his fingers on her chin and looked back up at him, beaming. He chuckled and brushed a hair out of her eyes, his fingers touching her cheek as they went towards their destination.

"I met Bella yesterday," she started. Jake instantly stiffened, pulling his hands back to his sides and they quickly tightened them into fists. His jaw clenched and his eyes turned cold.

"What happened?" he demanded

* * *

oh my goodness, did you see the new twilight trailer!! i cannot wait until december!! please review! it helps motivate me to write!!


End file.
